


The truth behind all

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Back in time [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Third part of the short story of the chapter 544.





	The truth behind all

\- Oh, it's you kid - said the purple haired woman -. You're alive? Well, I was expecting it. What do you want?

\- Return the Fairy Heart! - yelled Zeref.

\- You never learn, right? As much as you are worried for that tiny girl, she doesn't love you back. If she did, she wouldn't be killed by Ankhseram. Besides, with this I can finally get what I wanted.

\- I won't let you do that!

\- Oh? You won't? You and who else? You child doesn't obey you. He didn't had your love!

\- The Fairy Heart has three seals. One is Mavis, who is barely conscient right now. The other one is Larcade, my younger son. And the third one is Over, Larcade's twin brother.

\- Good try, kid. Where is that twin brother you're talking about?

\- Right behind you.

 

When the purple haire woman turned, she saw a blond boy that was somehow similar to Zeref, but with the same type of wings as Larcade.

 

\- Nii-san! - yelled Larcade when he saw him.

\- Larcade, take care of your mother - said Zeref -. You two protect everyone. I'm dealing with Anastascia. She's the one who took all from me.

\- Understood, dad.

 

Zeref left Mavis with Larcade and jumped from the roof where he was. As soon as he touched the ground, a pair of huge fairy wings appeared in his back.

 

\- You took all from me - explained Zeref -. My family. My body. My innocence. My powers. All of it. You made me a criminal. You possessed my body for the 400 years, and sealed my soul during the last 100 ones. Because of you, I lost my family twice. First, my parents and brother. Then, my loved one. And finally, my child.

\- But your "friend" took the other one - said Anastascia.

\- And I'm grateful that Yuri didn't tell me about Over. Doing that, he protected him from you. But now, we're together again. I won't let you take them from me again.

\- You have a problem. No one will trust you. Everyone knows you're the black wizard Zeref.

\- Right. Everyone knows that. And I can't demostrate it was you, because you used my body, my name and my voice to commit all the crimes. But you can go in jail as well. For war crimes.

\- You know nothing, kid.

\- True, I know nothing - at the moment Zeref said that, the fairy wings in his back opened -. But you know nothing about me. You don't know anything about my blood. I made sure to hide that to you - Zeref's hair turned blue, and some marks appeared in his body -. My fairy blood, my demon blood, my God Slayer magic. All of them. You always thought I was a simple human. Maybe I have to thank Tamashi for ripping off my wings 400 years ago.

\- How did you recover them!?

\- That's a secret. Oh, wait! I can tell you! You can't feel love! Only being at the side of your true love is what will make your wings grow again. It takes more or less, depending of the fairy.

 

Zeref's eyes looked a little crazy. Suddenly, his hair had some golden strands.

 

\- I'm at full power now. It's been a long time since I have been like this. I may lose control of myself. Over! Larcade! If that happens, knock me out!

\- Understood, dad! - answered Larcade and Over at the same time.

 

As soon as he listened the answer of his twins, Zeref attacked Anastascia with a sadistic smile in his face. She managed to dodge it at first, but Zeref was fast and could hit her, making her threw the Fairy Heart to the ground. As soon as he saw it, Over went next to the Fairy Heart and kicked it in Larcade's direction. Larcade catched it easily.

 

\- Nice catch, Larcade! - yelled Over.

\- Thanks, Nii-san! - answered Larcade.

 

Larcade gave the Fairy Heart to Mavis. Her body absorved it immediately, returning to it's original place. Over arrived at their side in that moment. And he used magic to bring all the mages near to them, including Acnologia.

 

Anastacia was hiding behind the buildings, escaping from Zeref. She lost him, but not for long. As soon as she thought she was safe, Zeref destroyed some houses, creating a direct path between him and her. His smile turned more sadistic, his eyes were completely crazy. He seemed to not be able to distinguish an ally from an enemy.

 

\- There you are... - said Zeref with a crazy voice -. Stop escaping, would you? I want to enjoy your death... And since you don't have a body... I will have to destroy your soul... This will be fun...

 

Everyone was looking at what was happening. No one could believe that the Zeref who was in front of them was the same Zeref they knew.

 

\- We should stop him - said Mavis, feeling much better than before -. He will end killing her.

\- Mom, that woman was inside dad's body all this time - explained Larcade -. She sealed him when I was one year old, until now.

\- But adding another death to the count she created... An only death made by himself...

\- She's right, Larcade - said Over -. Only one death made by him, and no one will trust what he said before.

 

In that moment, Gabriella ran to Zeref and stopped his attack.

 

\- Are you trying to protect her? - asked Zeref.

\- No - answered Gabriella, with a sadistic smile in her face -. I was thinking... Why we don't kill her together?

\- Great idea!

 

Gabriella, like Zeref did before, entered in a sadistic mode, and both attacked Anastascia. They didn't leave her an opportunity to hide somewhere, or to try to attack them. They were too fast for her.

 

\- I'm not stopping them - said Over -. It's the first time I see her in sadistic mode.

\- Do you mean she has huge reasons to enter in sadistic mode against Anastascia? - asked Larcade.

\- Huge no. Gigantic reasons.

 

Larcade didn't ask which reasons were those. He already knew about what his brother was talking about.

 

Anastascia was having a really bad time. As soon as she dodged one attack, she had to dodge another one. Finally, she decided to use her black magic. But had no effect in the two sadists that were in front of her.

 

\- You can't attack a demon with black magic - explained Zeref -. We eat it.

\- That woman is not a demon! - yelled Anastascia.

\- No, but I married one - answered Gabriella -. A powerful half demon that becomes nothing when I enter in sadistic mode.

 

Both continued their attacks to Anastascia, not leaving her space to breath.

 

Acnologia woke up a few moments later. The first thing he did was turning human, and the second was search and punch Sting.

 

\- You must have a good explanation for the last 400 years, Nii-san - said Acnologia to Sting.

\- Sorry, my bad - explained Anna -. I sended him to the future after he was killed. He lost his memory and turned into a child.

\- Why would you do that?

\- I never imagined things would turn like that. If I only knew that...

\- Anna, stop. You don't need to apologize to me about it. It's me the one who's weak.

\- We have a problem, you know? - informed Over -. Those sadistics are about to lose control of themselves.

 

Over was right. Gabriella and Zeref were completely out of control. They nearly destroyed all around them. Acnologia took off his cape and put it in Wendy's shoulders.

 

\- Take care of this - said Acnologia.

\- Eh? Why? - asked Wendy.

\- My wife will destroy me if it gets more damage.

 

Acnologia walked to Zeref and Gabriella's direction while he was tying his hair in a ponytail. The huge scar he had in his back was completely visible. In that moment, Anastascia ran in his direction, stopping when she saw him. As soon as Acnologia saw Zeref and Gabriella's double attack, he put himself between them and Anastascia, stopping the attack with his hands.

 

\- Are you protecting her? - asked Zeref and Gabriella at the same time.

\- The only way to stop a sadist is a masochist - answered Acnologia -, and I gave her certain information she had to know before she died.

 

The three smiled. Acnologia looked at Anastacia. Her face was telling everything. How much she fucked up 400 years ago.

 

\- How did you make that scar? - asked Anastascia.

\- A roof fell on my back when I was protecting my family from a fire - answered Acnologia.

\- It... Can't be... You can't be...

\- Yes, I am. You set my house on fire, right?

\- But... You died...

\- No, I didn't. I'm here. You're seeing me.

\- You have your two arms. You must be a ghost.

\- Oh, this? It's just a sand arm I created to replace the one I lost. You don't like it?

 

Acnologia grabbed Anastascia from her back and threw her far away from there. Immediately, Zeref and Gabriella hugged him. They weren't in sadistic mode anymore. Acnologia returned the hug immediately.

 

\- I've missed you - said Acnologia.

\- We know - answered Zeref and Gabriella -. We missed you too.

\- Oh! True! - said Zeref suddenly -. Mavis! - Zeref ran to the house were Mavis was and jumped to the roof, landing in front of her -. You wanted to meet a fairy, right? A true one.

\- Yes, why? - answered Mavis.

 

Zeref carried Mavis and ran to Gabriella and Acnologia. He left her in front of them.

 

\- Let me introduce you - said Zeref -. Gabriella, queen of the fairies...

\- Queen!? It's a pleasure! - said Mavis while making a reverence.

\- ...and my mother.

\- Your mother!?

 

Mavis turned to Zeref, completely surprised. Zeref laughed only seeing her face.

 

\- You are a prince!? - asked Mavis.

\- Maybe... - answered Zeref -. And my father, king of the Slayers, Raziel Acnologia. Also king of the fairies, but my mother is the regnant one.

\- You have two prince titles!?

\- And both of hier.

\- Zeref!

\- It wasn't important when we met. Besides, I couldn't let Anastascia know them. If she did, we would be in great danger.

\- I forgive you for it this time... That means Over and Larcade are princes too!?

\- Yes. And you, as their mother, could be a princess. But only if you want, since we are not married and...

\- Your bodies have to change a little for that - said Acnologia -. You could be much older than you look like, but you still look like childs. I won't marry you two until your bodies look like 18 years old.

\- Understood dad.

 

Everyone was looking at the scene without saying a word. But everyone was smiling. They thought that Zeref was more natural that way, and Acnologia's smile at Gabriella's side was really pure and calm.

 

\- The book of END was destroyed, right? - asked Natsu suddenly.

\- Yes, why? - answered Lucy.

\- I'll explain later. It's a long story, and involves a lot of people. A writer like you would be interested in it, Lucy.

\- Don't miss any detail, then.

\- I won't.

 

Natsu smiled and nooded when Acnologia looked at him. Acnologia did the same. Natsu wasn't ready to go with them yet, because his memories were just returning to him.


End file.
